PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia
The PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia is a custom Gunpla from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters, and is based on an incomplete Gunpla developed by Plavsky Particle System Engineering. It is piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally an incomplete Exia based Gunpla codenamed A5, it is modified into its current form by Allan Adams and Meijin Kawaguchi. However, the Gundam Amazing Exia is only 80% complete when it is used in the semi-finals and some of its system was not yet fully adjusted. The incomplete Gundam Amazing Exia is armed with an Amazing GN Sword, an Amazing GN Shield as well as the wrist mounted GN Vulcans. It also has a Trans-Am System installed for dire situations. The completed form of Amazing Exia has an additional sword stored on the hip and a Trans-Am Booster on its back, which not only improve the suit's performance but also stores an extra pair of handheld blades. Armaments ;*Amazing GN Sword :A custom sword-gun weapon used by the Amazing Exia. Like the Exia's GN Sword and Exia R2's GN Sword Kai, it can be used as a sword for close combat or transform into rifle mode for ranged combat by folding up the sword blade. The weapon also has an additional GN Vulcan/Beam Saber in the shield-like attachment, and the physical sword blade is similar to the GN Sword Kai's. :;*GN Vulcan/Beam Saber ::The shield-like attachment of the Amazing GN Sword has an emitter that can function as GN Vulcan or generate a beam saber for close combat. ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry and are located on Amazing Exia's wrists. They have a high rate of fire, but are low in power. As a result, they mainly serve as secondary weapons, and are often used to engage targets in a defensive capacity. ;*Amazing GN Shield :A custom shield created specifically for Amazing Exia. It is mounted on the left forearm. The shield was omitted when the Gunpla was converted into Exia Dark Matter. ;*Amazing GN Blade :A handheld sword used by the Amazing Exia in its complete form. It is stored on the left hip when not in use. It has a blade similar to the original Exia's GN Sword, and is visually identical to the PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter's Brinicle Blade, but whether its function is the same is unknown. ;*Trans-Am GN Blade :Two solid blades with high keenness, they can be detached from the Trans-Am Booster and used as handheld weapons. The Trans-Am GN Blades basically function like GN Swords, and when stored, they function as part of the Trans-Am Booster's wings. Special Equipment and Features ;*Trans-Am System :As a last resort, the Gundam Amazing Exia can utilize the Plavsky Particles and initiate Trans-Am, improving its combat capabilities by three times for a short period of time. The downside to this system is that the unit will suffer a sharp reduction of performance after complete usage. Furthermore, using it when the model is incomplete and not fully adjusted is risky. ;*Trans-Am Booster :A back-mounted power-up unit created for the completed form of the Amazing Exia, it boosts the suit's speed as well as mobility and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two Trans-Am GN Blades. It can detach from the suit and function independently as a support unit. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. Its full combat capabilities are unknown as the completed Amazing Exia is seized by PPSE soon after its completion and turned into the Dark Matter Exia. History More information of the Gundam Exia Amazing can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi's page. Variants ;*PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter ;*Gundam Amazing Exia Repair :When the Gundam Exia Dark Matter was defeated by Star Build Strike Gundam, it reverted back to the form of Gundam Amazing Exia. The Gunpla was later repaired to help fight the Mocks that were activated by the out of control large Arista crystal. Its damaged torso was replaced by one from the original Gundam Exia, while the damaged left shoulder armor was replaced by a cloak. The Amazing Exia Repair seems to be only equipped with the Amazing GN Sword and GN Vulcans, and had no problem using Trans-Am. ;*Gundam Amazing Exia Repair 2 :After stopping the Mocks, the Gundam Amazing Exia Repair was repaired into the Gundam Amazing Exia Repair 2 for a final fight between Tatsuya and Reiji and Sei. The Gundam Amazing Exia Repair 2 sports the Kämpfer Amazing's right shoulder armor, right arm and front armor of the left leg as replacement for the parts lost during the battle with the Mocks. The Gundam Amazing Exia Repair 2 used the Kämpfer Amazing's Amazing Rifle and Beam Saber as its weapons. Picture Gallery A5 Incomplete Body.jpg|The incomplete A5 (GBF #20) A5 Incomplete Head.jpg|The incomplete A5 Head Close-Up (GBF #20) Amazing Exia 01.jpg|Amazing Exia activates Amazing Exia 02.jpg|Amazing Exia flies Amazing Exia 03.jpg Amazing Exia 04.jpg|Amazing Exia Head Close-Up Amazing Exia 05.jpg Amazing Exia 06.jpg Amazing Exia 07.jpg|Amazing Exia prepares for attack Amazing Exia 08.jpg|Amazing Exia activates its Trans-Am Amazing Exia 09.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia approaches Amazing Exia 11.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia prepares its Amazing GN Sword Amazing Exia 12.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia aims with its Amazing GN Sword (Rifle Mode) Amazing Exia 13.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia close-up Amazing Exia 14.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia close-up #2 Amazing Exia 15.jpg|Trans-Am Amazing Exia fires its Amazing GN Sword (Rifle Mode) Amazing Exia 16.jpg Gundam Amazing Exia.jpg|Gundam Amazing Exia (80% complete) Gundam Amazing Exia with Trans-Am Booster.jpg|Gundam Amazing Exia (Complete form) GExiaAmazingRepair01.jpg|Gundam Amazing Exia Repair GExiaAmazingRepair02.jpg|Amazing Exia Repair Trans-Am GExiaAmazingRepair03.jpg|Amazing Exia Repair 2 AE.jpg Gunpla HGBF Gundam Amazing Exia.jpg|HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia (2014): box art PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia (Front) GPPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia (Action Pose) MG Gundam Amazing Exia.jpg|MG 1/100 PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Notes & Trivia * PPGN stands for P'''lavsky ''P'article G'''undam ''N'ucleus Mobile Suit. * Despite closer similarities to GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (even in HGBF release, Amazing Exia is a parts variant of Exia Repair II), the suit is stated in official materials to be based on the original Gundam Exia. Fans speculated that this is because, at the time of the show's airing, the creators weren't allowed to use anything from the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and this is their way of sidestepping the restriction. * The first deployment of the Amazing Exia when it is only 80% complete, maybe a reference to Char Aznable's use of the MSN-02 Zeong in Mobile Suit Gundam, where it was also 80% complete at the time of the Battle of A Baoa Qu. *Of all the Gunpla that Meijin Kawaguchi III has used, this is the only Gunpla (other than the modified Exia Dark Matter) that is not based on a Mobile Suit from the Universal Century timeline. *Unlike the original Exia, Amazing Exia does not seem to be armed with seven swords. The seven swords armament design however made a return when the Amazing Exia is modified into Exia Dark Matter. **In the P-Bandai Master Grade release, Amazing Exia is also provided with the original Exia's Seven Sword arsenal (barring the original GN Sword). However, similar to the Exia Dark Matter, one of the GN Beam Saber is used as parts for Amazing GN Sword's GN Vulcan/Beam Saber. *The Amazing Exia has two similarities with Tatsuya Yuuki's RX-93-ν2V Hi-ν Gundam Vrabe: **Both have detachable backpack units that can operate independently. **And both have a special technique that allows them to "turn red" during combat. References Gundam Amazing Exia Lineart.png|Gundam Amazing Exia Lineart Amazing exia repair.jpeg|Lineart and designer's comment of Amazing Exia Repair & Repair 2 Amazing Exia Repair.jpg External links *Gundam Amazing Exia on Official Site Category:Gundam Exia